board_civfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Diamond
Black Diamond is the oldest living Triphosian, the Grand Diamond, and the former Princess of the Triphosian Empire. Born in year -17,430,532, she was the daughter of Carbon and his wife, Violet Diamond. However, over the next few millions of years, Violet and Carbon began to have a split among them, with Violet calling for a war against the Andromedan Federation while Carbon wished for peace. She measured at 40 meters tall, or 131 feet. She weighed around 15 tons at most and 8 at minimum. In her prime, before the Duel of Triphosia, she was 50 meters tall, slightly taller than Red Diamond, who measured at 47 meters. She normally used electricity as a weapon, but also had a sword similar to a Terran Flyssa (an ancient North African sword) that was almost 30 meters long, or the height of White Diamond. This blade is now White Diamond's personal weapon besides her Aspect Sight. Black Diamond was an organic gem, as she was able to give birth to White Diamond biologically. Life In -13,456,402, the disagreement between Violet and Carbon turned into a full-on civil war, and Black Diamond joined Violet alongside her new lover, Red Diamond, born of a Tungsten and an Alexandrite. War After the rallying of the Gem populace of the Triphosian Empire, Violet ordered Black and Red to attack Triphosian strongholds. Black survived a duel with Carbon himself, nearly shattering him, but hesitating long enough for him to escape alongside his second-in-command, Iridium 7X5Z. She came out of the duel heavily scarred, her powers permanently dampened by a cut in the core of her gem. She relied upon Red's help at this point, but the war was as good as over. After she reformed, she was 20% shorter and had her powers cut almost in half. Crimson Empire The Gem Republic was a state that lasted for 10 million years. During the first year of its existence, the Republic declared war on the Andromedan Federation and began the First Galaxy War. Red Diamond took most of the control of the Republic due to her strength compared to Black, while Black Diamond served as the figurehead of the Republic. White Diamond Around the time of the Fourth Galaxy War, she had a child, White Diamond facet 1X1L. However, only 20 years after her birth, White Diamond shattered Red seemingly out of nowhere. Black Diamond had a long battle with White, where she was heavily cracked and sent to the Vault in the Cold Chamber. Black Diamond's personal Lapis Lazuli did not assist her, as White Diamond had forced her to pledge allegiance to the Gem Empire. Triphosian War Three million years later, she was released by White Diamond in 17007. She took the next few months adjusting to the culture shock of such a period of time passing, and reacted with overwhelming happiness when told about the end of the Galaxy Wars, the Terran Peace, Pink Diamond, and the Golden Age of the Trifecta. Black Diamond then took control of the Gem Empire and fought the Triphosians alongside the Granolians and Alternians. She retired in 17011 to explore with Red. She reconciled with her father, Carbon, as the Gems slowly began the merging of the Gem Empire and Triphosians. Category:Gems Category:Diamonds Category:People